In distributed switching systems, switching entities perform information forwarding, learning, and aging out of forwarding entries. If a switching entity contains multiple switching subunits, each switching subunit may have its own forwarding table in which information about network addresses is stored. Switching functionalities such as information forwarding, learning, and aging out of forwarding entries are carried out on a per-switching subunit basis. This architecture requires that most of the configurations to operate a switch need to be applied on a per-switching subunit basis and must be repeated for each switching subunit.